smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Carver
Cassandra Carver was a character on The CW's Smallville. She first appears, with her only appearance, in the sixth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Jackie Burroughs. History Early Life Cassandra lost her sight when the meteor shower struck Smallville on 1989. A meteor hit a field near her house and the resulting flash burnt her optic nerves. Around the same time, Cassandra started seeing snapshot visions that she couldn't control. Retired One day at the Smallvile Retirement Center, a bunch of high school students visited as part of their community service for school. Clark has been assigned to read to Cassandra Carver, a blind woman who can see the future. Although blind, Cassandra is very perceptive, and can identify her surroundings quite accurately. Pete asks to have his fortune told. Cassandra seems to rebuff him, but drops her book so that he will pick it up and hand it to her. When he does, she touches his hand and tells him to check his pockets and he realizes that he has locked his keys in his car. He leaves Clark alone with Cassandra who reveals to Clark that someone close to him is going to die very soon. Later, Harry is playing the piano. Cassandra tries to trick him into taking her hand, but Harry refuses. After Clark returns, Cassandra tells Clark that she began having visions at the same time she lost her sight- the day of the meteor shower. When Clark takes Cassandra's hand they both see a vision of him kneeling in the rain surrounded by tombstones bearing the names of all the people he loves: his parents and his school friends. The tombstones seem to go on forever. Clark runs off, terrified. Later, Lex Luthor arrived to talk to Cassandra. Lex asks Cassandra if she can tell him anything about Clark. Lex admits that Clark is his friend, but he is also a mystery. Cassandra refuses to tell him anything about Clark, but she offers to tell him his future. Lex refuses. Later, Cassandra catches Clark on his way to Harry's room. Chloe and Pete go on ahead while Clark stops to talk with Cassandra. Cassandra admits that she knows that Clark is not like everybody else. She has seen him many times in the futures of many other people, saving them over and over again from pain, despair, fear and darkness. Clark takes Cassandra's hand again and sees a series of flashes of visions of people in trouble, but Cassandra can't tell him who they are. Lex Luthor arrives at the retirement center to visit Cassandra Carver, saying he's ready to see his future. Cassandra takes Lex's hand and sees a vision of Lex in a brilliant white suit and one black glove in the oval office of the White House. Then he is in a field of sunflowers. When he bends down to smell one of the flowers it dies. Then all the flowers die. A field of dry human bones replaces the flowers. Lex seems pleased. Lex holds out his arms as it begins to rain red blood. When Lex asks what it is that Cassandra saw, Cassandra doesn't answer. Lex realizes that she is dead. He calls for help and leaves the room, visibly shaken. Powers *'Precognition:' Cassandra had the ability to see the future through physical touch. She gained the ability after whitnessing the meteor shower. The meteors blinded her and subsequently, gave her the ability to see the future. When she gets a vision, she is the only one who can see it. But when she came into contact with Clark, both of them shared the visions. This is most likely due to Clark not being Human. Appearances References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Metahumans